


The Christmas Market

by vesta02



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Christmas, Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, everyone interrupting this date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: Sophia and Adam attempt to enjoy the annual Christmas market in Wayhaven with varying degrees of success.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 14





	The Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/gifts).



A cold front blew through town and, almost overnight, the fishing village transformed into something akin to a winter wonderland before everyone’s eyes. Lights were strung from buildings, windows alight with ornaments and trees were already up and ready for decoration. 

It felt so bloody  _ normal _ , which was a relief from the chaos that had upended Sophia’s life when Unit Bravo had arrived in town. 

“So, are you excited about your date?” Tina poked her head into Sophia’s office, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the prospect that Sophia was, indeed, going out after work with a  _ certain someone _ (her words, not Sophia’s) to enjoy some of the winter splendor.

Well, sort of.

“It’s not a date,” Sophia tried and failed not to bristle  _ too  _ much at her friend’s words, keeping her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. “I have to go.” 

The opening night of the yearly Christmas Market brought a whole slew of folks to town to enjoy roasted chestnuts, mulled wine, and trinkets sold from stalls that lined the main square of the town. Captain Sung had made it clear that they were to “enjoy” tonight, not in any official capacity, but the intention had been clear to Sophia.

As the only detective in their precinct, it made sense that she’d be out, keeping an eye on things, while hopefully getting a few quiet moments for herself. Without Rebecca all these years, Sophia had learned to make her own holiday traditions, carving them out carefully, keeping them safe at the center of her chest. No one was allowed to taint what she enjoyed, even when she was enjoying them alone. The market was one such tradition that she firmly, almost stubbornly, held tight to the last few years in particular.

“Official or not,” Tina came fully into the office, flopping into the chair across from Sophia’s desk, “but you’ll be walking around with him,  _ alone _ —“

“Hardly alone.”

“In the romantic lights of the market—“ Tina continued, her voice taking a dramatic tone that she reserved for the juiciest gossip she heard around town.

“There’s going to be a lot of other people around.”

“And I’m  _ sure _ there’s some mistletoe hanging around!”

“Tina!” Sophia gave a huff of irritation, finally giving her friend and former partner her full attention. It was less like anger, though, and more of something more. 

The nerves had been settling in her stomach for hours now as she tried to work through the day, reminded that this was the closest thing to a date that she and Adam had ever attempted. The newness of their relationship was palpable and it was easier to remain a little under the radar rather than falling face-first into everything in front of the entire town.

Christ, she’d never really found herself in this sort of a situation before, her chest constricting slightly at the thought of something going terribly wrong with all of this. 

“I’m just giving you a hard time,” Tina’s tone softened, more sincere than before and Sophia tried to clear her mind, a flush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks at this softness that surrounded her thoughts of Adam.

“I know, I know,” Sophia sighed, running her fingers through her short, dark hair if only to give her hands something to do. “I just wish you’d stop for now, yeah?” Tina didn’t mean any harm by it, that much Sophia knew without a doubt. But the butterflies were bound to turn to dragons in her gut if this line of teasing and questioning continued. “Save it for tomorrow?”

Tina gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. “So long as you give me a play-by-play over tea?”

Sophia couldn’t help the laugh in response as she shooed Tina out. Her computer was already shutting down and, with a glance out the window, she saw snow had started falling again. Nothing heavy like the night before, these flakes were soft and gentle whispers of snow, just enough to add a dusting to the world around them rather than bury them.

Shrugging her coat on, a quick glance to the front offered a brief reprieve. Douglas had gone early, off to spend time at the market with his father, which felt like a blessing in disguise. Shorthanded they had been that afternoon, but it kept both Douglas and the Mayor out of her hair. Going through her mental checklist for the end of the day, she clicked the lights off, locking her office up for the night.

“Going to enjoy the market, detective?” The night volunteer asked, raising their gaze from the computer at the front desk.

“For a bit,” Sophia offered a smile. “Have a good night.”

Cold air mixed with the tang of salty sea air and Sophia felt her breath catch when she stepped out of the station. Partially from the cold, but her gaze caught sight of him just beyond the doors. 

It wasn’t uncommon these days for Adam to show up at the end of her shift, hands in his pockets, watching with green eyes that looked upon her with far more warmth than they initially had and the barest hint of a smile on his lips. Walking with him on her way home had become a ritual that Sophia enjoyed more than she could say.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long,” Sophia offered a small smile that didn’t quite live up to the blossoming warmth in her chest. “Ready to go?”

“Waiting is never a problem,” Adam’s lips curled ever so slightly, turning to fall into step with her as their boots crunched against the film of new snow that covered the walk. “It’s been a while since I have gone to any sort of Christmas market.”

“This is my favorite,” Sophia confided, her voice dropping just slightly as they walked. It felt like sharing a secret, letting him under yet another layer as they learned the steps of this thing between them. “I don’t know that I’ve ever missed a year, except when I was at uni.” 

Adam hummed slightly. “I’m glad you’re willing to share this with me.” They walked side-by-side, drifting towards an invisible string that tugged them together, but never quite touching. Her hand brushed against his in motion, her stomach filling with butterflies at something as soft and innocent as that.

Turning the corner, there was no containing the momentary giddiness that rose inside of her as the market came into full view. The scents and sounds were old friends, the shimmering lights a comfort. More stalls had filled the square over the years; what had once been small had gotten a bit bigger with each passing year. Old faces and the new blended together as voices called above the din.

“I was thinking,” Sophia began, tilting towards Adam. “Maybe we could start with-”

“Ah, Detective Laveau, there you are.” From the crowd, Captain Sung strode out. Bundled like the rest of the crowd to battle against the cold, he gave a sharp nod to Sophia, acknowledging Adam with another brief incline of his head. “I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

“Is something wrong?” Sophia couldn’t help the shift, sliding easily into work mode at a moment’s notice. 

“The crowd’s a bit bigger than I anticipated,” Captain Sung was all business, his gaze trained on Sophia. “I was hoping you could check in with security across the market, make sure everything is going smoothly.” 

Disappointment was a bitter pill to swallow as she worked hard to keep her expression neutral. “Of course, sir.” 

The details were easy enough to remember as the Captain filled her in on where the security teams should be located across the market. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go, she thought, caught between irritation that she couldn’t have this  _ one thing _ to herself and the understanding that it simply was her job, even when she was off the proverbial clock.

“Duty calls,” Sophia failed to keep the sarcasm from seeping into her tone once the Captain had moved along, leaving Adam and her to their evening. Well, what would be left of it once she finished running across the entirety of the market. “Looks like tonight isn’t exactly-” She paused, frowning as she struggled to end that sentence. 

“I can still accompany you,” Adam didn’t seem terribly flustered over the change in plans. “I’m sure there will be time yet.”

Time, it seemed, which wasn’t quite on their side. 

“Sophia!” Douglas was beaming, his raised voice drawing the attention of the Mayor in turn. There was no hiding the bristling, both from the attention that Douglas had been giving her for some time now, as well as having to deal with Mayor Friedman. 

“Officer Friedman,” Sophia replied, cordial without being too cold; professionalism had been her go-to route these days, though it didn’t seem to deter the enthusiasm that Douglas showed her. “Enjoying the market?”

“Of course he is!” Douglas’s father responded for him, clapping a hand onto his son’s shoulder. “Why wouldn’t he be? At a splendid event such as this?” Truly, he was laying it on thick, and Sophia schooled her face to keep herself from reacting.

“I really should-”

“Will the rest of your party be joining in the festivities tonight?” Ever eager to make himself important to the agents, the Mayor didn’t bother hiding his enthusiasm about Unit Bravo even being in town. Sophia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’m certain they are mingling,” Adam seemed stiffer than usual, back ramrod straight as he gave what Sophia could discern was a diplomatic answer. 

“We really should be going then,” Giving a nod to the pair, Sophia casually slid a hand into Adam’s arm, pulling him firmly along with her. Only when they were farther away from them did Sophia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, shaking her head. “Thank god we didn’t have to linger.”

Adam gave a low laugh and neither of them seemed to mind that her hand remained, lingering longer in the crook of his elbow than strictly necessary.

“After you, Detective.”

* * *

There was a surprising amount of ground to cover across the market. Adam hung back, for the most part, acting a shadow as he watched Sophia striding to and from security check points, as well as pausing to turn when one of the townsfolk called her name. He knew her not to always be particularly chatty, but she didn’t flinch or leave anyone hanging, necessarily.

He could have spent the evening with the others, not wanting to keep Sophia from fulfilling her job. Felix had been overjoyed at the prospect of the winter market, having never been to one, and Nate was kind enough to follow along with their overly enthusiastic companion. Mason, for his part, had happily opted out, which wasn’t a surprise.

And yet, there was no doubt that he’d stay here, with her, in any capacity she’d allow him.

Silhouetted against the lights strung above them, Adam swore he felt his heart thud against his ribcage at the mere sight of her. There were times in the past when he pushed hard, and fast, to keep these feelings at bay. There were too many variables and, for someone who had lived as long as he had, there was always the eventual demise of those he cared about.

The thought of losing Sophia and having lived through those near misses should have been enough to push him away.

And yet, it only drew him closer.

It was dizzying, this thought that Sophia had become like a center of gravity for him, pulling Adam ever closer into her orbit. No matter how near or far, he always found himself tugged back into a quiet rotation around her. He knew he didn’t need to protect her quite so fiercely (save for her moments of stupidly and brashly charging forward into danger every so often), but he often felt like a sentinel, watching out for those moments when he could do more for her.

He had been ice for so long, one touch from her and he felt like he was melting. The imprint of her hand on his arm was long since gone, but it felt as though she had branded him regardless. The surprising part of it all was that Adam did not mind.

“Ah, Agent du Mortain.” Glancing over his shoulder, Adam offered a thin smile as Sophia’s colleague, Verda, materialized from the crowd. One hand held tight to one of his daughters, the other clutching a bag of what appeared to be piping hot mini donuts. The scent of cinnamon and sugar briefly wafted his way, but it didn’t remain long enough to be a bother. The market was filled with scents and sounds, all of which had faded to a dull afterthought when his attention had fixated on Sophia.

“Good evening.”

“Enjoying the market?” Verda gave a polite smile, lopsided momentarily as his daughter, Cara, pulled on his hand harder than expected.

“I am.” Adam gave a brief nod, glancing over his shoulder to where he’d last seen Sophia. “The Detective and I-”

“You’re here with Sophia?” There was a slight change to Verda’s expression, the polite smile melting into a knowing and pleased sort of smile. 

“Yes,” Adam didn’t know how else to react but to nod again. “She had been otherwise occupied most of the night.” Despite his usual demeanor, Adam was surprised to hear the disappointment in his own tone. True, he enjoyed any time he could spend with Sophia, but tonight was supposed to be more than patrols or walking her home. 

“I’m sure you two will have some time left before everything is over tonight.” There was a slight, sympathetic note to his voice. Adam’s gaze followed Verda’s, glancing to catch a glimpse of Eric and their other daughter not too far away.

“You speak from experience?” Despite himself, Adam couldn’t help the humor that slipped into his voice. Verda laughed as Cara let go of his hand, her eyes alight as there was movement behind Adam.

“In a manner of speaking.” Verda gave a nod, his smile wider than before, far more personable than polite. “Glad to see you made it out here, Sophia.” 

Adam had noted her moving, but it was more than just supernatural senses that seemed to keep him keenly aware of her. He found himself easily slipping into her gravity again, giving a fond smile to his left as Sophia came into view again. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Sophia gave a smile in turn. “I’d be happier if I could enjoy things in bl-- in peace, I mean.” A glance down to Cara, who had plastered herself to Sophia’s leg for a quick hug, had stopped her from cursing, something Adam couldn’t help but chuckle, very quietly, over.

“Everything seems in hand,” Verda glanced around, almost conspiratorial as he added, “If you make a break for it, I won’t tell.”

Sophia paused, chewing on her lower lip a moment. Adam knew that look, one of contemplation, weighing out the pros and cons of any given situation they found themselves in. Adam wasn’t always a fan of this look, keenly aware that she got it right before she was about to do something reckless in the field. This time, though, under the dusting of snow that still fell, there was something terribly endearing about it.

“I’m blaming you if I get in trouble,” Sophia was teasing, even Adam could hear it and, gently giving Cara a hug in turn before extracting her from her leg, Sophia glanced to Adam. There was a question in her eyes, her hand moving forward but leaving enough space that he could deny this request without making either of them uncomfortable.

There was no contest, his hand reaching back, fitting with hers easily, allowing her to tug him along through the crowd. 

It was easy to get lost, but her grip on him remained strong, almost resolute as she was. Snow clung to her eyelashes as she turned back, cheeks pink from the cold; Adam couldn’t help but be reminded of how impossibly  _ human _ she was, that this thing between them might yet break and burst into too many pieces for them to count or heal from.

“I think we’re out of sight,” Sophia’s voice was soft as she slowed, the pair of them caught under an awning of one of the stalls. Little Christmas trinkets were on display, the sound of the waves against the docks louder than the crowds near the front of the market now. “I’m sorry-” and her voice was stilted, uncertain as an apology came without any necessity for it. “-that tonight hasn’t exactly been-”

“There’s no need,” Adam firmly cut her off, still holding her hand tightly in his own. “Any time spent with you is time well spent.” He meant it, but it was no surprise either of them when he said it. It felt as natural as breathing, to simply be together, even if they were both a little skittish and a little nervous about what it all  _ meant _ in the grand scheme of things.

They were caught in a moment as Adam felt the flutter of her pulse in her wrist, the silence fraught with something  _ more _ that-

“Sophia, fancy seeing you-”

“Oh my god!” Professionalism shattered as a night full of talking with everyone (it seemed) in town and the pressure that felt like it was building there burst like a dam. Sophia’s hand was out of his as she whirled around. “Can’t I have one moment of peace tonight?” However, glancing above her head, Adam almost choked on a laugh as he spotted Felix and Nate lingering a few steps away.

“Oh, uh,” Nate blinked, though Felix didn’t seem terribly crestfallen. Nothing seemed to dim his rather bright personality, though Adam assumed being antagonized (or perhaps antagonizing was the right word) by Mason was enough to make this slide off him effortlessly. “Sorry, we didn’t know you were in the middle of something.”

Sophia, for her part, was flushed, frowning as she opened her mouth to, inevitably, apologize. Nate held a hand up, offering a small, crooked sort of smile. “No need, Sophia.”

“It’s fine,” Adam answered instead, aware of warmth in his own cheeks, lips curled into a very slight smile. “We’ll catch up with you?”

“Of course,” Nate rested a hand on Felix’s shoulder, steering him away from the stall. “I think I saw some hand-crafted journals here somewhere.”

Felix, however, didn’t lose the enthusiasm. Turning his head, he shouted back to the pair of them, “Hey, did you look up?” There was something rather eager about his tone as Nate shot an apologetic look back before he and Felix vanished into the crowd.

When Adam turned back, Sophia was looking up.

_ Oh. _

“That’s-” Sophia began, scratching the back of her neck.

“Mistletoe,” Adam finished for her, his face far warmer than it had been a moment before. At the very least, this wouldn't be the first time they kissed.  _ If _ she wanted to, he noted, glancing at her and then back up to the sprig of green above them that seemed to taunt him, if only momentarily. “We don’t have to do anything, Sophia.”

“I know.” But there was something breathless about the way she said it, a soft hesitation that didn’t linger as she met his gaze. Her eyes had always been mesmerising, he mused, catching him and drawing him deeper and deeper every time. He was aware of how close they stood, the way her breathing was a little shallow and how, without hesitation, she leaned up to kiss him.

There was nothing ordinary about kissing Sophia; each time it had happened, he felt as though his world had tilted on its axis and nothing had ever quite been the same after. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb drawing soft circles at her jaw, sinking into the sensation of it. Her nose was cold, her hair a little mussed from the wind and he knew from experience that she was a woman with sharp edges.

They parted, breath mingling together, her eyes still partially closed even in the aftermath. Adam couldn’t help the little smile, brushing his lips against hers once more in a chaste, soft parting kiss.

From beyond their bubble of intimacy, Adam swore he heard a whistle and whooping cheer, no doubtedly Felix. Sophia was flushed and he was certain he looked the same, letting a quick laugh escape. There was nothing embarrassing about this moment though, he thought, fingers tangling with hers easily, keenly aware of the warmth in his chest and the steady assurance of  _ this _ .

Even amidst the chaos of the world around them, there was comfort to be found as, hand-in-hand, they strolled back into the throng of people. Though, as both would certainly attest, they only seemed aware of one another.


End file.
